In general, when a developer is different from a manufacturer the developer should inform the manufacturer for example, of a product operating method, manufacturing method, program stored, the size of PCB, elements operating method and so on for manufacturing the product.
In this case, if the manufacturer does not pay the royalty promised to the developer or illegally manufactures products which exceed a number of same promised to the developer, the developer can not take an appropriate action against the manufacturer except for a lawsuit. If the manufacturers are a small business or a foreigner the domestic law can not be surely applied to them. Furthermore, if the third parties manufacture the same product due to the revealing of information, the appropriate action can not be taken against them. Although the lawsuit can be prosecuted against the cost thereof is very high in this case.
In order to overcome the problems as above the conventional developer often directly supplies a computer having a stored program developed for operating the product to the manufacturer. However, in this case it increases the price of the computer and the managing cost and it is difficult to supply the computer to the manufacturer at a suitable time.
Furthermore, because the conventional ALPU device only uses an eternal storing device as a memory, it is necessary to change the mask or to change the design of the semiconductor when it is necessary to produce small quantities and several kinds of products.